Gazelle's in the House
by VickyT36
Summary: Gazelle from Zootopia is offered the chance to perform at Moon Theater in Animalia. When she gets there, the city and animals are much different than what she's used to. Will she be able to perform, or will her differences cause her to draw the curtains on this performance?
1. A Special Proposal

**Hey everyone, VickyT36 here with the first zootopia and sing crossover, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: A Special Proposal  
**

One day in Zootopia, famous pop star Gazelle was relaxing in her mansion, when her phone rang. "Hello?" she asked answering it. "Hey, Gazelle it's Trevor." said the voice over the phone. "Oh, hi Trevor, what's up?" asked Gazelle, greeting her manager.

"I have a great idea for you, I'll be over in a minute to discuss it with you." said Trevor. "Okay, see you soon." said Gazelle, and she hung up. Soon the doorbell rang, and Gazelle's housekeeper, Marina answered.

"Hello, Mr. Spencer, Miss Thompson's in the living room." she said. "Thanks, Marina." said Trevor, coming in. Gazelle was sitting down on the couch, waiting for him. "Hey, Gazelle, how's my favorite pop star?" he asked.

"Just fine, Trevor. So what's your big idea?" asked Gazelle. "I have a way where you could spread your fame in lands beyond Zootopia and Bunny Burrow." Trevor explained. "And what way is that?" asked Gazelle.

"There's this city called Animalia, and there's this koala named Buster Moon who owns a great theater there. If you went there, you'd make a new name for yourself." said Trevor. "Animalia that's really far away. It sounds exciting, but I feel like I should learn a little bit about this city and theater." said Gazelle.

"Don't worry, everything you need to know is online. I'll let you sleep on it, and take it all in, and I'll be back in the morning." said Trevor. He said goodbye to her, and left. "Hmm, Animalia." said Gazelle to herself.

She went upstairs to her room, and got on her computer. She typed in the name of the city, and it showed a city that was much different than Zootopia. The city wasn't divided by ecosystems, and animals other than mammals lived there.

There were reptiles, amphibians, birds, insects, fish, and mammals she'd never seen before. Then she looked up Buster Moon, and found information about Moon Theater. She read about how the theater started, fell on hard times, how it was destroyed, and how it rose back up.

She looked at the videos featuring the acts played at the last show that animals had posted online. She saw two pigs singing and dancing to "Shake it Off", a gorilla playing the piano and singing "I'm Still Standing".

A porcupine singing her own song called, "Set it All Free", a mouse singing "My Way", and an elephant singing "Don't You Worry About a Thing". After watching the video, Gazelle thought about going.

Sure it was very different than her own Zootopia, but this was a chance to travel, see a new place, perform in front of animals that had no idea who she was. "This is too good of an opportunity to miss." she said to herself.

* * *

The next day, when Trevor came Gazelle told him that she'd go. "Wonderful, I'll just give Buster Moon a call, and get you settled." said Trevor. He pulled out his cell phone, looked up Moon Theater, and pressed the call button.

In Animalia, Buster Moon was at his desk, going over paperwork, when the phone rang. Ms. Crawly, his secretary answered it. "Hello, Moon Theater." she said, over the phone. "Could I speak to Buster Moon, please?" asked Trevor over the phone.

"Please hold." said Ms. Crawly, holding the call. "Mr. Moon, call for you on line one." she said, on the intercom. Buster, who was in his office next door going over paperwork answered it. "Buster Moon." he said.

"Mr. Moon, my name is Trevor Spencer from Zootopia." said Trevor. "Hello, Mr. Spencer, and you're from Zootopia, boy this is a real long distance call. Anyway what can I do for you?" asked Buster. "Well, I manage Zootopia's most famous pop star Gazelle, and I thought I could have her perform at her theater." Trevor explained.

"Really, an actual pop star?" asked Buster. "Only if you're willing to have her." said Trevor. "Well, can you email me some information about?" asked Buster. "Be glad to." answered Trevor. After giving Trevor his email address, Trevor emailed him the info on Gazelle.

"I just sent it." said Trevor. "Great, I'll have a look at it, and call you back with an answer." said Buster. "Okay, thank you, Mr. Moon." said Trevor. Before hanging up, Trevor gave Buster his cell phone number.

Within a matter of minutes, Buster got a new email on his computer. He opened it, and read about Gazelle. It had her picture, and her information. "Pop star, model, actress, activist, whoa she's amazing." said Buster.

There was no doubt, having Gazelle perform at his theater would a great honor and opportunity. He got on his phone, and called Trevor back. "Hello?" asked Trevor over the phone. "Hello, Mr. Spencer, Buster Moon here." said Buster.

"Oh, hello, Mr. Moon." said Trevor. "I've looked over Gazelle's achievements, and I'd love to have her perform at my theater." said Buster. "Great, I knew you'd want to." said Trevor. After talking some more they set some dates.

Gazelle would fly into Animalia next week, and she'd make her debut at Moon Theater at the end of the month.

 **That's chapter 1, plz review and no flames (A/N: All OCs belong 2 me, zootopia belongs to Disney and sing belongs to Illumination)**


	2. Gazelle Arrives

**Chapter 2: Gazelle Arrives  
**

After getting the dates set, Trevor told Gazelle's personal assistant, Sophie to book a hotel in Animalia. Gazelle would be accompanied by Trevor, Sophie, a couple of her stylists, her four tiger bodyguards, and Victor, Gazelle's chauffeur.

When the day of their trip came, they boarded Gazelle's private jet. "So Trevor, how're we going to get around Animalia when we get there?" asked Sophie, as the jet took off. "I'm having Gazelle's limo flown in, and Victor will drive us around." explained Trevor.

"Does Animalia have their own celebrities?" asked Gazelle. "They only have one that I know of, her name's Nana Noodleman, she's a retired actress and opera singer. But she's old now." said Trevor.

"Wow, so I'll be the youngest and newest celebrity this city's ever seen." said Gazelle. "They're gonna love you, Gazelle." said Sophie. "I hope so." said Gazelle.

* * *

In Animalia at Moon Theater, Buster was telling his usual performers, Rosita, Johnny, Ash, Gunter, Meena, and Mike about Gazelle. "Listen up, everyone. I have big news we're going to have a real star coming to perform here." said Buster.

"A star, Nana Noodleman's coming to sing?" asked Johnny. "No, no. This is a new star, her name's Gazelle." Buster explained. That confused everyone, they'd never heard that name before. "Gazelle, who's that?" asked Ash.

"She's a very famous animal from Zootopia." said Buster. "Zootopia?" asked Johnny. "Yeah, it's a city that's far away from here, but the point is that she's great. She's a model, actress singer, pop star, and activist. And having her here is a big honor."

"So when's this big shot coming?" asked Mike. "She's coming today, if I'm right she'll be here around 4:00, and I want you all to make her feel welcome." said Buster. "We can do that." said Gunter.

"Great." said Buster. A couple hours later, Gazelle's jet landed in Animalia. After getting off the jet, and having it placed in a hanger, they got into Gazelle's pink limousine, and Victor drove them away from the airport, and into the city.

As they drove, they took in the new sights. "Wow, this place is amazing." said Sophie. "Yes it is, so where to first?" Gazelle asked Trevor. "First we're going to check in at our hotel, and after we settle in we'll go by Moon Theater and meet Buster Moon." explained Trevor.

Victor drove to the Swinston, the hotel they'd be staying it. It was huge, at least 4 stories high, light blue, and had many windows. "What a hotel, it's just as big as the Palm Hotel." said Gazelle. Victor stopped in front, got out, and opened the door for the passengers.

Gazelle's tiger guards stood close to her, to make sure she would be safe. Some bellhops came out as well as a koala woman wearing a purple top and skirt, and white heels. "Welcome to Swinston Hotel, you must be Gazelle, the famous pop star." she said.

"That's right." said Gazelle. "Trevor Spencer, Gazelle's manager." said Trevor, shaking the koala's paw. "Missy Moon, manager of the Swinston. It's an honor to have you all here." said Missy, and she escorted them in.

After giving them their room keys, bellhops showed them to their rooms. Gazelle, Trevor, Sophie, and Victor each had their own rooms, and the tigers and stylist each shared a room. The rooms were very clean, and looked comfortable.

Trevor and Gazelle tipped the bellhops, and everyone unpacked their bags, and got settled in. They took a quick tour of the hotel, there was an indoor and outdoor pool, a nice restaurant, gym, spa, and sauna.

Around 3:30, it was time for Gazelle to meet Buster Moon. The two stylists and Sophie stayed behind, while everyone else went to the theater. At Moon Theater, Buster and Ms. Crawly waited outside for her, while his performers waited inside.

"I wonder, what she's like." said Meena. "She's rich and famous, mostly she's just like Nana Noodleman." said Mike. "I'm sure she's nice." reasoned Rosita. Outside Buster and Ms. Crawly waited, and then saw a pink limo coming up.

"That must be her." said Buster. The limo stopped, and Victor got out of the limo, and opened the car door. "Wow, what a ride." said Ms. Crawly. Buster went up to the limo, and saw Trevor get out first.

"Mr. Spencer, so nice to finally meet you." he said, offering his paw. "Good to meet you too, Mr. Moon." said Trevor, taking his paw and shaking it. "So it she here?" asked Buster. "Yes, right behind me." said Trevor.

Buster pushed him aside to see her. "But Mr. Moon..." Trevor tried to warn. Buster got quite a shock, when he saw four large strong tigers step out, and look down at him. "Oh, who are uh...these guys?" Buster asked nervously.

"They're my bodyguards." said Gazelle, "Step aside, boys." The tigers moved, and allowed Buster to see her. "You must be Buster Moon." she said. "That I am, and it's so nice to see you, Miss Gazelle." said Buster.

"Well come on in, I'll show you around the theater, and introduce you to my performers." said Buster. They walked inside, and they looked around. "Also this is my secretary, Ms. Crawly." said Buster. "Hello." said Ms. Crawly.

"Ms. Crawly." said Trevor. "Nice to meet you." said Gazelle. They walked into the stage room, and the others were standing on stage. "Gazelle, these are my best performers." Buster introduced. "Hi." said Gazelle.

The others were amazed, they'd never seen an animal as glamorous or fashionable as Gazelle. Buster then introduced her to them one by one. "Gazelle, this is Johnny, Ash, Gunter, Meena, Mike, and Rosita."

Gazelle shook everyone's hand, and everyone said "Hello", "Hi", and "Welcome". "It's nice to meet you all, this is my manager, Trevor." said Gazelle. "How you all doing?" asked Trevor.

"And these are my guards." she said, referring to the four large tigers, which intimidated them a little. "You have a nice theater here, Mr. Moon." said Gazelle. "Thanks, we can give you a tour tomorrow." said Buster.

"Great, I can't wait to start rehearsing." said Gazelle.

 **That's chapter 2, plz review**


	3. On the Outside

**Chapter 3: On the Outside  
**

The next morning after eating breakfast, getting cleaned up, and dressed, Gazelle, Trevor, Sophie, Victor, and the tigers left for the theater. As Rosita was arriving at the theater, she saw Gazelle's pink limo pull up.

"Oh my." she said, she'd never seen a limo in that color before. Victor stepped out of the vehicle, and let the passengers out. "Oh, good morning, Rosita." greeted Gazelle. "Morning, I just couldn't notice your limo." said Rosita.

"Nice isn't it?" asked Gazelle. "Yeah, I've never seen a pink limo before." said Rosita. "Well, pink is Gazelle's favorite color." said Trevor. "Yeah, we went down to the place where they sold limousines, I asked for one in pink, and they gave it to me." Gazelle explained.

"They just gave it to you?" asked Rosita suspiciously. "Well I had to pay for it of course, see you inside." said Gazelle, and she and the others went inside. Buster was showing them the rehearsal rooms, and Gazelle admired them.

"These are nice rooms, Mr. Moon." said Gazelle. "Thank you, Miss Gazelle, this will be your room, here." said Buster, referring to an empty rehearsal room. "Great, but is there like a dressing room?" asked Trevor.

"We do have a small one, why?" asked Buster. "Gazelle's stylists will have to have space to make her over before her performance." Sophie explained. "Well, in that case, I'll make sure the room's clear." said Buster.

So Gazelle went into her room to start rehearsing. Two guards were inside with her practicing their dance moves, and the other two stood outside the door. Trevor talked with Buster about the show, while Sophie looked at things that Gazelle would want to visit.

As she scheduled things on her ipad, Sophie accidentally bumped into Ash. "Oops, sorry." said Sophie, putting her glasses back in place. "That's all right. Who are you anyway, I've never seen you around here before." said Ash.

"I'm Sophie, I'm Gazelle's personal assistant." Sophie explained. "Her personal assistant?" asked Ash. "Yeah, I keep her on schedule, plan out her events for the day, and make sure she's where she's supposed to be at the right time everyday."

"You do all that for her?" asked Ash. "Well of course. You can't expect her to keep track of everything herself." said Sophie. "Other people seem to be able to do it." Ash pointed out. "True, but other people aren't pop stars." said Sophie.

Suddenly, Trevor came up to them. "Sophie, take this call." he said, giving her his cell phone. "Excuse me." said Sophie to Ash. "Hello, yes, this is Gazelle's personal assistant." said Sophie on the phone.

"Gee, must be nice to have someone to do all your planning for you." said Ash, in a bit of a nasty voice.

A while later Mike had talked Johnny into helping him spy on Gazelle. "I still don't see why we have to do this." said Johnny. "We have to get a look at her act, if she's good, Moon's gonna kick us to curb." Mike explained.

"I don't think that would happen." said Johnny. "Just be quiet, and give me a boost." said Mike. Johnny held out his hand, and let Mike get on it, then he lifted Mike up so he could see through the glass.

Inside he saw Gazelle practicing her dancing, along with her two tiger guards. "Those guys dance too." said Mike. Suddenly they felt something come up behind them, they turned around and saw the other two tigers glaring at him.

"Uh, hey guys." said Johnny nervously. "What are you doing, spying on Gazelle?" asked one of the tigers. "W-we were simply admiring her dance skills." said Mike. "You may also see Gazelle when she wants to see you." said the other tiger.

Hearing that made the two hurry away. "Jeez, those guys are bit grumpy." said Johnny. "See I told you she was stuck up." said Mike. "I have to admit you may be right, Mike. I mean what kind of person needs four large tigers as bodyguards?" asked Johnny.

* * *

Meanwhile Eddie was visiting his grandma, Nana Noodleman at her mansion. "So this has been a great visit, Nana, but I gotta go." said Eddie. "Edward, what is the rush? You've only been here for twenty minutes." asked Nana.

"Buster got this celebrity named Gazelle to come from a far away city called Zootopia, to come perform at his theater." explained Eddie. "Celebrity, but you're in the presence of one right now." said Nana referring to herself.

"I know, but Gazelle's a pop star. She's really famous, and she's also a model, an actress, an activist." said Eddie. But little did he know as he named all the things Gazelle was, his grandma was getting irritated.

"That's it." she said, loudly. "What's wrong, Nana?" asked Eddie. "You and I are going to Moon Theater right now. I want to see this Gazelle for myself." said Nana, heading for the door. Eddie could tell that Gazelle was already on his grandma's bad side, a side no one wanted to be on.

* * *

At the theater everyone was practicing their singing, and it was Meena's turn. Although she sang at the big show, she still had a bit of stage fright. "Okay, Gazelle would you like to go instead? asked Buster.

"Of course." said Gazelle, and she walked out onto the stage. "Hmmph, I could've gone next, I just wasn't ready yet." Meena grumbled. Gazelle sang a part of her song, and when she finished, Nana and Eddie came through the doors.

"Eddie, Nana, just in time." said Buster. "Hey, Buster." greeted Eddie. "Gazelle, this is my friend, Eddie Noodleman, and his grandmother Nana Noodleman, our own celebrity of Animalia." said Buster.

"Hello, Eddie." said Gazelle, offering her hoof. "Hi." said Eddie, shaking it. "And it's nice to meet your Miss Noodleman." said Gazelle. But Nana Noodleman didn't shake her hoof. "So you're the newest celebrity in town." she said.

"I suppose, but I'm just here for while." said Gazelle. Before Nana could say anything else, Trevor and Sophie walked onto the stage. "Excuse me Gazelle, but I just got off the phone with a reporter from Animalia's newspaper they want to interview you." said Trevor.

"That's quite an honor, I'd love to do it." said Gazelle. "I thought you'd say that, Sophie's already looking for a time." said Trevor. "See if we reschedule your tour of Animalia for tomorrow, and push back your spa appointment we should be able to squeeze in the interview at 3:30." said Sophie.

As Gazelle spoke with her manager and personal assistant, Nana Noodleman, and the other performers minus Gunter gave her a dirty look. As everyone left the talked about Gazelle. "Did you see how treat her?" asked Rosita.

"Yeah, she doesn't even have to lift a finger." said Mike. "And she doesn't even have to think about her day, her personal assistant does that for her." said Ash. "How about those bodyguards they follow her everywhere." said Johnny.

"How about how confident she is, she brushed passed me like she was on top of the world." said Meena. "Guys, I think you're overreacting. Gazelle's absolutely fabulous. She has style, a great voice, and mean dance skills." said Gunter.

"Yeah, yeah, she's talented and pretty, but mark my words, that pop star is nothing but a snob." said Mike. And the others agreed, Gazelle did seem snobbish.

 **That's chapter 3, plz review**


	4. Cold Shoulder

**Chapter 4: Cold Shoulder  
**

Later that day, after her stylists made her over, Gazelle was ready for her interview. Outside the Swinton hotel, a reporter, and camera crew were outside waiting for her to come out.

"I'm outside the Swinton Hotel, waiting to hear a few words from Gazelle, a famous pop star from Zootopia, who's in town to perform at Moon Theater." said the dog reporter. In the lobby, Gazelle was just making sure she was perfect, and she with Trevor, and her guards walked outside.

"And here she is now." said the dog, as Gazelle walked up to him. "So Gazelle, how are you enjoying Animalia so far?" he asked. "So far so good, you have a wonderful city. It's different from my own Zootopia, but that's what makes it special." she said.

"Thank you, are you looking forward to performing at the Moon Theater?" "Oh, yes, it'll be great experience." "Have you ever performed at a theater before?" "Not an indoor one, I mostly perform at outdoor theaters." Gazelle explained.

As the interview was being done, lots of animals were watching it, including the contestants, Buster, Miss Crawly, and Eddie and his Nana. "Look at her, Ms. Crawly she's a natural." said Buster. "She sure is." Ms. Crawly agreed.

"I don't see what's so special about this Gazelle. I mean what does she have that I don't?" asked Nana Noodleman. "Well she's..." Eddie started to say. But then his Nana gave him a death glare. "Okay, I see that was a rhetorical question." he said nervously.

As the others were watching the interview at their own homes, they thought Gazelle was just pretending to be a nice animal for the camera. "She's only been in the city for two days and everybody already knows who she is. Talk about a glory hog." said Ash.

"She needs her bodyguards just to do an interview, oh please." said Johnny. "I knew this Gazelle gal was trouble." said Mike. "She doesn't even hesitate, she's so over-confident." said Meena.

As Rosita washed dishes, the rest of her family watched Gazelle's interview. "Hmm, I bet she has all kinds of maids to do her housework." she grumbled. "She's so amazing." said Gunter as he watched the interview at his apartment.

* * *

The next day, Gazelle arrived at the theater for rehearsal. Whens she walked into the theater, she saw the others were already there. "Good morning everyone." she greeted. "Morning, Gazelle." said Gunter.

The others didn't say anything, and didn't even look at her. At first Gazelle brushed it off, but as the day went on, she realized that the others were giving her the cold shoulder. Whenever she asked a question, they answered but in a rude way.

She tried to join a conversation, but when she tried they stopped talking. Feeling left out, when Gazelle finished her rehearsing her song, she told Victor and her tiger guards she was ready to go. Back at the hotel, Gazelle walked into the lobby and ran into a little koala girl.

"Oops, sorry." said the koala. "Oh, that's all right, sweetie." said Gazelle. "Hey, you're Gazelle, the pop star." said the koala. "Indeed I am, and who are you?" asked Gazelle. "Cassia, where are you?" called a voice.

The two looked up, and saw Missy coming into the room. "Hi, Mommy." said Cassia. "Ms. Moon, is this little one yours?" asked Gazelle. "Yes, this is my daughter, Cassia." explained Missy. "Can we go to the arcade now?" asked Cassia.

"Sorry, sweetie, but I have to take care of some things for the hotel." said Missy. Cassia's ears drooped, and Gazelle hated to see a child unhappy. "You know, Cassia I haven't seen the hotel's arcade yet, maybe you could show it to me." said Gazelle.

"I'd love to, come on." said Cassia. Missy smiled and said, "Thank you, Gazelle." "It's no problem, I love kids." Gazelle replied. In the arcade, Cassia showed Gazelle and her tiger guards all the games, and the two had a blast.

Later Gazelle was back in her room, relaxing, when there was a knock on the door. She got up, and looked through the peephole, and saw Trevor. She opened the door and let him in. "Hey, Gazelle how was rehearsal?" he asked.

"It went okay." Gazelle answered, saying it a bit sadly. "What's the problem?" "While I was at the theater, the other performers were avoiding me, I don't think they like me very much." Gazelle explained.

"That's crazy, everyone likes you." said Trevor. "Everyone in Zootopia, but we're not in Zootopia anymore." said Gazelle, going over to the screen door. "Gazelle?" he asked. "Trevor, I was thinking maybe coming wasn't such a good idea." said Gazelle.

Trevor could hardly believe his ears. "Gazelle, you've never backed out of a performance before." "I know, but I'm not feeling very welcomed, and what's the point of being in a place that doesn't like you?" asked Gazelle.

"Well, Gazelle at least let's see what happens tomorrow." said Trevor, placing a paw on her shoulder. She smiled at little, and replied, "Okay, I'll wait and see what happens tomorrow."

 **That's chapter 4, plz review**


	5. The Real Gazelle

**Chapter 5: The Real Gazelle  
**

The next day, Gazelle, Sophie, and her tiger gaurds went to the theater early before the others arrived. She hoped to speak to Buster and avoid the mean glare they gave her. "So what's the problem Gazelle?" asked Buster, as Gazelle sat down in his office.

"Well, I haven't been feeling very welcomed by your other performers." she answered. "Really, they're usually very friendly." said Buster. "I'm sure they are, but they won't talk to me or even look at me." said Gazelle.

Meanwhile Gunter had walked up to Buster's office to say good morning, when he overheard Gazelle and Buster talking. Hearing how sad Gazelle sounded, he decided it was time for him to step up, and he walked inside.

"Oh, hi, Gunter." said Buster. "Guten morgen. I'm sorry for interrupting, but I couldn't help but overhear. Gazelle the others are doing this because they think you're stuck up and snobby." Gunter explained.

"What?" asked Buster. "Why would they think that?" asked Gazelle. "It's because you have your own personal assistant, stylists, nice clothes, bodyguards, attitude, and you never have to lift a finger."

"But that just comes with me being a celebrity, and I have reasons." said Gazelle. "I'm sure, but you'll be happy to know, I don't see you that way." said Gunter. Gazelle smiled, it was nice to know at least one animal liked her.

"But there must be a way for the others to see Gazelle for who she really is." said Buster. "I think I may have an idea, just show them who you really are." said Gunter. "Now that's something I can do." said Gazelle.

* * *

A while later, the others began arriving. Ash was walking to her area, when she saw Gazelle talking to Sophie. "I bet she's having her personal slave arrange an entire parade for her." Ash whispered.

But as she got closer she overheard what they were talking about. "I'm so clumsy, I tripped and broke my glasses." said Sophie, holding her broken glasses in her hooves. "Oh, Sophie do you have any extras?" asked Gazelle.

"I do, but they're the cheap kind. I can wear them, but I don't want to risk breaking them before we get home." Sophie explained. "Well here." said Gazelle getting her wallet, and giving her some money.

"I saw an optometrist's office on our way here, go find yourself a new pair." said Gazelle. "Thanks, Gazelle. I'll pay you back." said Sophie. "No need for them, consider them a gift." said Gazelle.

Ash witnessed what happened, and she was shocked. She gave her assistant money to buy new glasses, maybe she did treat Sophie well. When Buster called Gazelle to the stage to see her dance routine.

As she walked out to stage, her four tiger guards followed her. Johnny who was passing by couldn't believe it. "She needs to be guarded while she dances?" he asked himself. On the stage Gazelle stood in the center while the tigers stood around her.

"What the?" asked Johnny as he watched. When the music started, Gazelle and the tigers started dancing. When they finished they bumped into him. "Oh, hi Johnny." said Gazelle. "Your bodyguards dance to?" asked Johnny.

"Yeah, cause they're not only my bodyguards they're my backup dancers." Gazelle explained. "Really?" asked Johnny. "Yeah, good work you guys." she said to her tigers. "I thought they just guarded you." said Johnny.

"Well there's more to things than meets the eye." Gazelle replied, and walked back to her room. The thing Gazelle said made Johnny think, she was right. Mike was coming out of his rehearsal room, when he saw Gazelle on her cell phone.

"Bet she's talking about how she wants to have her mansion expanded." he said. "It was no problem, it was pleasure to donate to such a good cause." said Gazelle. "Donate, good cause?" he asked.

"Your welcome, goodbye." said Gazelle, and she hung up. She got a bit surprised by Mike. "Sorry, to startle ya, but I couldn't help overhear, you donate money?" said Mike. "Yeah, why just last week I donated two-thousand dollars to Zootopia's children's hospital." said Gazelle.

"Was the money for anything specific?" asked Mike. "No, I just felt like the children's hospital could use some extra cash." said Gazelle. "That's...really nice of you." Mike admitted. "I enjoy helping others." Gazelle replied.

Meena was practicing her singing in her room, and as Gazelle passed by she heard the song. "Wow, Meena, you have a nice voice." she said. "Oh, thanks. But it's hard for me to show it, because of my stage fright. But I bet you don't have the problem." said Meena.

"Actually I do." said Gazelle. "You do?" asked Meena surprised. "Yeah, every gets stage fright, but when you have so many people who look up to you, you have to be strong and soon, you get over it." Gazelle explained.

"Wow." said Meena. "Yeah." said Gazelle. Around 3:00, the theater got a surprise, Rosita's husband Norman and their twenty-five piglets came into the theater. "Norman, kids, what are you all doing here?" asked Rosita.

"We thought we'd pay you a visit." Norman explained. The piglets ran all over the place, and ran backstage. "What's all the noise?" asked Gazelle, and soon she was ambushed by the piglets.

"Kids." said Rosita, as she and Norman ran back. "Oh, Rosita, are these yours?" asked Gazelle. "Yeah, they're ours." said Rosita. "They're adorable." Gazelle complimented. "Thanks, you really think so?"

"Yes, I love children, in fact I met a nice little koala girl named Cassia yesterday." Gazelle explained. "Hey, that's Mr. Moon's niece." said Rosita. "Well, they're lucky to have each other as family."

Rosita couldn't believe it, Gazelle actually liked small children. As everyone left that evening, the other animals realized that Gazelle wasn't who they thought she was, making them feel guilty.

"We should definitely apologize to her." said Johnny. "Yeah, we misjudged her bad." agreed Ash. So it was settled tomorrow they'd make things right between them and Gazelle.

 **That's chapter 5, plz review**


	6. The Big Moment

**Chapter 6: The Big Moment  
**

After a few more rehearsals, it was time for Gazelle's big debut. On the night of the concert, almost everyone in the city bought a ticket, and filled the seats in the theater. Backstage Gazelle was wearing her classic pink top and skirt and heels.

Her stylists were just making her over in her dressing room, when someone knocked on the door. "Come in." said Gazelle. Trevor opened the door, and walked in. "You almost ready, Gazelle?" he asked.

"Just about." she answered. "And there, your makeup's fabulous." said one of the stylists. "And your hair's stunning." said the other. Buster then peeked his head in the door. "Gazelle, we're ready for you." he said.

"I'm coming." said Gazelle. Gazelle got up from her seat, and walked towards the stage. "Hey, Gazelle wait a minute." said a voice. She turned around, and saw Buster's other performers. "Hi, guys, what's up?" Gazelle asked.

"We just wanted to apologize." said Rosita. "Yeah, we judged you before we even knew you." added Mike. "It's all right, I can understand how you would feel if someone like me suddenly appeared." said Gazelle.

They smiled and Gazelle smiled back. "Gazelle, you're on." said Trevor. "Gotta go." said Gazelle and she went on stage. Buster stood on his moon and greeted everyone. "Good evening all animals small and large. We have a very special star here tonight, so put your hands together for Gazelle of Zootopia."

The audience applauded, and the moon and curtains rose, to reveal Gazelle. "Good evening Animalia. It's great to be here tonight with you, and I'm gonna do a song that's a favorite in my home city of Zootopia." said Gazelle into the microphone.

Eddie started the music, her tiger dancers appeared, lights flashed, and Gazelle started singing her signature song, "Try Everything". As she sand and danced around she impressed everyone in the audience, even Nana Noodleman.

"Gee Gazelle's got a really good voice." said Meena. "Yeah, no wonder she's so famous." said Ash. "She's great." said Johnny. "Ja, she and those tigers can really move." added Gunter. "Try everything." she finished singing, and the whole place cheered and applauded.

"Thank you, Animalia." she said. "Wasn't that great folks, we just had the great opportunity to see Zootopia's biggest star perform." said Buster. After thanking the crowd once more, Gazelle walked off the stage, and everyone cleared the theater.

When she got back to her dressing room, she couldn't believe what was at her vanity. A large bouquet of roses sat on the desk. She picked up the card that was in it, and read it. "To Gazelle, thank you for coming, and sharing your kindness with us. From the crew at Moon Theater." she read.

Outside the dressing room, the others watched as she read the card. "I think she likes them." whispered Rosita. "Yeah, they were a good idea." said Mike.

* * *

A couple days later it was time for Gazelle and her crew to return home to Zootopia. They stopped off at the theater to say goodbye to everyone. "I really enjoyed my time here, and thanks for the flowers." she said.

"We really enjoyed having you." said Buster. "Yeah, it was great to meet a pop star." added Eddie. "Yes, and I hope you can forgive my rude behavior when we first met." said Nana Noodleman. "I can but what was the reason for it?" asked Gazelle.

"I have to admit I was a little jealous, I thought you'd make everyone in Animalia forget about me, since you're so young and I'm...not so young anymore." Nana Noodleman explained. "I wouldn't do that, Ms. Noodleman." said Gazelle.

"You'll come back won't you?" asked Meena. "I'd like that." said Gazelle. "And this city is a great place to take a vacation." said Trevor. "Ms. Gazelle, Mr. Spencer, we have to get to the airport now." said Victor.

"Okay, Victor. Thanks again for everything, Mr. Moon." said Trevor. "No problem, be sure to give me a call whenever you want to have Gazelle perform here again." said Buster. "I will." said Trevor, as he and Gazelle got into the limo.

"Goodbye." said Gazelle, as the limo drove off, and the other animals waved back. Gazelle certainly made an impression on them, and it was sure a good one.

 **The End, thank u all 4 reviewing**


End file.
